1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting head unit which include a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid from a nozzle opening, particularly to an ink jet type recording apparatus and an ink jet type recording head unit which eject ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus which is represented by an ink jet type recording apparatus, such as an ink jet type printer or a plotter, is provided with a liquid ejecting head which can eject liquid, such as ink, which is stored in a cartridge or a tank.
In the liquid ejecting head which is used in the liquid ejecting apparatus, it is difficult to allow nozzle openings to have high density and a long shape as a single body because a yield of the liquid ejecting head deteriorates and a manufacturing cost increases. For this reason, a liquid ejecting head unit, which fixes the plurality of liquid ejecting heads to a common member and makes the plurality of liquid ejecting heads into a unit, is suggested.
In the liquid ejecting head unit, rollers are respectively provided on an upstream side and a downstream side of a transporting direction of the liquid ejecting head, and in a state where the rollers on both sides of the liquid ejecting head hold an ejecting medium, the liquid which is ejected from the liquid ejecting head unit lands on the ejecting medium.
At this time, when the rollers are provided at each position where the liquid ejecting head unit is nipped in the transporting direction, there is a concern that an interval between the two rollers widens, the ejecting medium which is held between the two rollers lifts up, and a landing position of the liquid on the ejecting medium is shifted.
For this reason, in JP-A-2009-262544, as the liquid ejecting head unit is provided with the plurality of liquid ejecting heads which is disposed in a zigzag shape, a plurality of spurs which is disposed alternately with the liquid ejecting heads, and a housing which supports the liquid ejecting heads and a rotation axis of the spurs, a distance between the spurs is shortened, and the ejecting medium is prevented from lifting up.
However, in a case where the plurality of liquid ejecting heads and the rollers are fixed to the liquid ejecting head unit together, when a liquid ejecting surface is wiped off by a blade made of rubber or the like, there is a problem that the blade comes into contact with the rollers.
In addition, it is possible to wipe off the liquid ejecting surface by making the blade relatively ascend and descend for each liquid ejecting head. However, there is a problem that it is required that the blade or the liquid ejecting head unit move in a complicated manner, and it takes time to wipe off the liquid ejecting surface.
In addition, there is a problem that a splash of the liquid which is generated when the liquid ejecting surface is wiped off by the blade is likely to be attached to the rollers, and the ejecting medium is contaminated as the liquid attached to the rollers is transferred to the ejecting medium.
In addition, the problem exists not only in the ink jet recording apparatus, and similarly, even in the liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects the liquid other than the ink.